Feeling hot in the Russian winter Tala lemon
by miss89
Summary: Nelly is Tyson's older sister by one year. The BladeBreakers are going to Russia to prepare for the world championships. She gets a smaller argue with Kai and leaves to see her boyfriend, Tala.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by smexynelly on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Beyblade or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

**Feeling hot in the Russian Winter**

The BBA bus was driving through the streets of Russia, catching the most journalists' attention.  
- "Hey guys! Check it this out!" Tyson announced making everyone look out of the windows.  
- "Calm down Tyson" his older sister Nelly told him. Nelly wasn't really the type who liked attention like that. She could tell that all the attention Tyson got from the media was getting to his head, which she couldn't stand. In her opinion it was kind of embarrassing. It was a fact that Nelly didn't like attention that much. She was more like her older brother, Hiro - keeping a distance.  
- "Aw you're just jealous" Tyson stated and stuck out his tongue at her. The blue haired girl growled in annoyance. It was really getting to his head. Once the bus stopped and they stepped out they were met with tons of flashlights. Automatically, Nelly stepped back not wanting to be in the picture. But she wasn't the only one who backed out. The cold and distant, Kai Hiwatari was annoyed with all the attention too. It kind of made her think of why she actually agreed to come in the first place.  
- "Why aren't you out there with the others?" she asked him friendly. She didn't expect him to answer, cause it was rare he did so.  
- "Why are you?" he asked her back. A small sigh left her lips. He was right – in a way. The only reason for her being there was because of her boyfriend, Tala Valkov from the Blitzkrieg Boys' team.  
- "To support Tyson?" she replied sarcastic well-knowing he wasn't going to buy it. Kai just smirked and rolled his eyes at her. Nelly did the same. For some reason, she and Kai often understood each other. That was until she started to date Tala – Kai's former team mate. He was actually acting more distant to her after that, but it didn't really bother her at all.  
- "Yea right.. I see desperation runs in the family" he mumbled loud enough for Nelly to hear it.  
- "Absolutely not! You don't even know what you're talking about!" she snapped at him.  
- "Prove I'm wrong then" he said and folded his arms over his chest.  
- "I don't have to prove anything to you!" she snapped at him and made her way out of the crowd in anger.  
- "Hey Nelly! Where are you going?" her younger brother shouted after her. A heavy sigh left her throat as she slowed down and turned towards him with a very annoyed expression.  
- "What's the face?" he asked teasingly. It didn't make her mood much better.  
- "Doesn't matter Tyson" she growled and disappeared between the many people.

* * *

Annoyed and yet frustrated she walked around in the snowy streets of Russia, searching for her boyfriend. After walking for a while she saw a familiar figure not far away from her. A sly smirk crawled over her lips. She grabbed a handful of snow and made a snowball. Silently she walked closer to the person.  
- "I knew I'd find you around here, Tala" she said in a friendly voice. The person turned around and for her luck it was Tala. Just in the second he turned around she threw the snowball at him, hitting him in the face.  
- "What the hell was that for!?" he barked wiping the snow off. Nelly burst out laughing.  
- "Nothing, just joking around with you" she laughed and walked up to him hugging him. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed a handful of the snow that was covering a nearby tree and gently smashed in her face.  
- "Now we're equal" he stated and watched her facial expression go from a smile into emotionless.  
- "Ha ha" she laughed sarcastic. Tala smirked and pulled his arms around her waist.  
- "I missed you" the bluenette stated and kissed his lips sweetly. It didn't take him long to return the kiss. They had to part when the lack of air was getting too big.  
- "I missed you too" he stated and pulled his arm around her slender body. The wind was getting colder, it was winter after all and Nelly felt herself start getting a little cold. Nelly was a pretty good actor when it was about emotions, but somehow Tala could see she actually was getting cold. Hand in hand they headed for his apartment.

* * *

They ended up in the couch where she snuggled up into his warm embrace.  
- "Are you still cold?" Tala asked her and Nelly slightly nodded her head. He got up and left the room and came back with a blanket and put it around her.  
- "Thanks" she said and leaned against him once he took his seat next to her again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. The blue haired Japanese glanced up at him before lightly pecking him on the lips. It did not take him long to kiss her back. Soon they were making out like there was no tomorrow. The girl leaned a bit more up as she licked his lips asking for access. The Russian blader's lips curved into a smirk and accepted her offer, but before she was able to do anything, he shoved his tongue into her mouth exploring every part of it making Nelly moan lightly into the kiss. That was the difference between her and Tyson. She was more patient than he was! When the lack of air got too big they had to part. She pulled her arms around his neck and brought herself closer up to him.  
- "What's the face?" he questioned from her. Nelly blinked a few times not getting what he was talking about.  
- "Oh, it's nothing. I'm just glad I got away from Tyson" she stated and smiled at him. If someone could understand that, it was definitely Tala. It's not like they were enemies or anything, but at times Tyson could really get on his nerves too.  
- "Why do you think about him right now?", he asked and leaned back against the couch, making Nelly sit onto his lap with one leg on each side of him. Nelly shrugged her shoulders.  
- "I was just saying.. I'm here now, right?" she said and pecked his cheek. Tala didn't reply but pulled her in for a passionately kiss.

* * *

A few moments later they ended up in his bedroom only in their underwear. Her head rested on the pillow as their tongues caressed one another. He broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down her neck searching for her weak spot. She ran a hand through his red hair and let out a soft moan as he found it. When he began trailing kisses to her collarbone she pulled her shoulder to her ear because it tickled. Tala smirked and reached behind her and unclasped her bra and kissed her down her chest. A light moan left the bluenette as he began to massage her breasts. He smiled and she smiled back, leaning up and kissed him. While kissing him she pushed him over on his back and broke the kiss, kissing down his neck and over his chest – making him groan and his hands fell onto her shoulders, rubbing them. The girl smiled and stroked him over his boxers, feeling him grow even more.  
- "Someone's excited" she grinned.  
- "Speak for yourself" Tala smirked and flipped her back over. He slid his hands all over her body before he started to massage her female hood through the fabric of her panties. Nelly gasped at his touch but soon moans in pleasure. Suddenly he stops and for a moment she thought he was going to stop. He removed the last piece of her underwear and went back to massage her and she didn't understand why she thought he was going to stop. She moaned louder when he pushed two of his fingers inside her. She slide her hands up and down his back before removing his boxers revealing his hard member. The bluenette smirked and took him in her hand and began to massage him. He groaned of her touch.  
Soon he couldn't take it anymore and withdrew his fingers and gave her a hard kiss and entered her. Nelly gasped as he thrusted into her and let out a light moan. He kissed her neck and got into a rhythm. She moaned in pure pleasure and begged him to go faster and harder. He didn't hesitate and obeyed her wish. Her moans became louder by the second and she dug her nails in his shoulders and back leaving red marks. His pace quickened and she almost screamed when she felt him come inside of her. Arching her back she came as well.

* * *

Lying beside each other both breathed heavily. Nelly smiled and looked over at him.  
- "I love you so much, Tala" she said. Tala turned to her with a small smirk.  
- "I love you too, Nelly" he stated and pulled his arms around her in a tight grip. She snuggled up to him.  
- "At least I'm not cold anymore" she joked with a grin playing on her face.  
- "It'd wonder me if you were" he smirked and kissed her cheek. Nelly smiled at him and pecked his lips before dozing off.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Tala Valkov lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Please leave a review ^_^**


End file.
